


Taking you to Flavour Town

by Star_Trashinum



Category: Diners Drive-ins and Dives, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/M, I'm so so so so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: I've gone to hell and this is what I've come back with.





	Taking you to Flavour Town

Riko made her way down the stairs, simply estatic that her big day was finally coming up.

 

_ Omigosh omigosh, I can’ believe I’m finally going on my first date ahhhhh!!! _

 

Nearly falling down the stairs, Riko hurried down the hallways, beckoning a quick 'hello' to her mother, running out of the door. She quickly raced down her small driveway and  out the door, the anticipation of meeting her date welling in her heart like a primed volcano.

As she made her way to the park, she scouted out for her date in the park, knowing that their unmistakable hair could be seen from a mile away.

And there they were.

 

Vibrant, flame colored hair, a smile that could light up the darkest of nights, and an energetic, 'bouncing-off-the-walls' type of personality that she got annoyed at from time to time, but always loved. Sure, their jokes weren't great, and sometimes their popularity got to their head, but deep down she knew that they were a down-to-earth, loving person.

 

"Guy!" Riko yelled, catching her date's attention, "I'm here, I'm here, sorry for keeping you waiting!"

 

"No worries!" they responded, that same, beaming enthusiasm that they always seened to carry with them, "C'mon, I know the hottest new joint around here, we should hit it up; I even know the chef there!"

 

"Eheh, anything you'd like, dear," Riko grinned, taking Guy's hand as they walked down the park walkway.

 

"No worries dear; we're on a express train to Flavourtown now!"


End file.
